


Pick Up A Girl, Take Her Home

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Biting, Drag, F/M, M/M, Melbourne International Comedy Festival (MICF), Propositions, cross-dressing, festival sex, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam runs into Craig-in-drag getting pissed at a pub in Melbourne and decides to play with him. Probably set during MICF. At some point in time. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick Up A Girl, Take Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a variety of 50kinkyways and smut69 prompts.

Craig was sitting alone, doing his best impersonation of someone out getting shitfaced, in some dingy pub in Melbourne, having escaped the confines of his obligations for the evening for something far more interesting. Not that getting pissed was all that interesting, but it was better than nothing. He’d lost a bet with Chris the week before, which was the reason he was in drag right now. Chris had insisted on proper drag as well, so Craig had been forced to remove all his body hair, wear heels, make-up and a proper wig. Oh, and tuck his dick, well, you know where. Chris insisted he look almost unrecognisable. All this effort for one night out in a pub to see how many guys hit on him when he was pretending to be a girl.

Chris was around somewhere, Craig was certain, documenting the whole debacle to show off to the guys when they got back to Sydney. Unless Chris somehow managed to find someone to shag as well, in which case, Chris would be sufficiently distracted not to notice when Craig was being hit on.

Craig was onto his third pint when a hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced up from his drink to find Adam Hills standing there looking down at him.

“Hey there gorgeous. You with anyone tonight?” Adam said. He’d clearly been drinking too, probably more than Craig, but Craig didn’t care.

“Nah, just on my own. Wanted a bit of time to myself away from everyone,” Craig said, slightly annoyed that he sounded drunker than he actually was as he half-lied to Adam. His take on a female voice was pretty unconvincing, but Craig counted on alcohol to mask how bad it was. “Take a seat, mate. Might stop you from fallin’ over.”

“Good idea. So, I take it you don’t have any plans for the evening?” Adam said, sitting down beside him. He leant on the table and gazed at Craig.

“Nah, just wanted to get shitfaced. Haven’t done that for a while. Jus’ wanted to get lost, at least for a night,” Craig said.

“I’d be more than happy to get lost with you. You look like you could use some company,” Adam said, slowly shrinking the distance between them.

“Hey, hey I heard about you an’ Hamish. You’re with Ali too, aren’t you? What you hitting on me for?” Craig said.

“Nah, Wil’s looking after Hamish tonight. They’re back there. Leaves me free to find my conquest for the evening,” Adam said with a half-smile as he gestured over his shoulder to where Wil was mauling Hamish at the back of the pub.

“Oh, is that what I am? A conquest, hey? I didn’t think you were interested in girls,” Craig said.

“I am if a pretty one like you turns up. I mean, it’s not like I’m short of pretty things to fuck around here, both men and women. You just stood out, that’s all. Figured I should come over and be all gentlemanly in case you were available,” Adam said.

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment. Not going all Mr Darcy on me are you?” Craig said, stifling an urge to laugh.

“I’m not that pretentious. A companion for the evening would suffice. Wanna get out of here? Come back to my place. It’s much quieter there, plus it has better beer,” Adam said, a hand unconsciously reaching out and brushing against Craig’s arm.

“Fuck, you’re quite the charmer, aren’t you? You’ve had more drinks than me and you fucking sound more coherent than me when I’m sober.” Craig sighed. “Alright then. It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do,” he said, finishing his drink.

“Come on then. The night’s still young. Plenty of time to play,” Adam said, pulling Craig to his feet as he stood up.

 

Adam and Craig staggered into Adam’s place a while later. Craig collapsed on the couch as Adam fetched the good beer. Adam sunk down beside him, handing him a drink. Craig turned to him, smiling shyly at him as Adam stared at him with eyes that wanted only one thing.

“You gonna kiss me already, or are you waiting for Hamish to turn up?” Craig said as he swigged his beer.

“You really are gorgeous, you know,” Adam said as he moved as close to Craig as he could, hand resting on his thigh. Craig wasn’t sure if Adam had twigged. Did he recognise him? Did he even realise he’d picked up a guy instead of a girl? Would he even care?

“Compliments will get you everywhere, mate. Now, you gonna kiss me already? I’m getting impatient,” Craig said, forgetting to hide his voice just for a moment. It was enough to give him away.

Adam laughed. “Only after you tell me who you really are. No girl I’ve ever met has a voice that deep,” he said.

“Fuck you. Call Chris Taylor tomorrow and bitch to him. Now, you gonna kiss me or not? Because if not, I’ll go find someone else to go home with,” Craig said, unable to work out if Adam was angry at this revelation or not.

“Craig? Craig Reucassel? What the fuck are you doing in Melbourne, and in drag of all things?” Adam said, recognition flashing across his face.

“As I said, call Taylor tomorrow. He’s the reason behind all this,” Craig said.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Craig. I mean that. You’re just gorgeous,” Adam said, running his hand along Craig’s leg, marvelling at how smooth it was.

Craig squirmed as Adam’s hand moved closer to his groin. “T-Thanks, Adam. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself,” he said, shivering at Adam’s touch. He was getting hornier by the minute. If Adam kept this up, Craig might be forced to take matters into his own hands.

“Come on, you vixen. I can’t stand this any longer,” Adam said as he pulled Craig into a kiss, a hand gripping his arm firmly.

Craig found himself pushed back onto the sofa. Adam lay on top of him, making clear his domination. Craig lay back as Adam sucked on his neck hard, hands pressing him down. There was a low moan from Adam as he moved down his chest, pushing his shirt up.

“Fuck girl, your skin’s so smooth. You really did go all the way, didn’t you?” Adam murmured against his skin, surprised at the effort Craig had gone to.

“Chris-Chris insisted. Said I had to shave. Fuck, he’s a wanker,” Craig said, distracted by Adam’s tongue.

“Hmm, aren’t we all?” Adam said.

Adam pulled Craig’s shirt off over his head in one go. Neither cared that the wig went with it. Adam was too busy moving down Craig’s chest towards the tiny skirt he was wearing after he’s thrown his own shirt away. Craig had already kicked his heels off, glad to be rid of them.

“God, you’re so slender, just like Hamish. So sexy,” he murmured as he continued his assault on Craig’s chest, hands skirting around the skirt’s waistband, desperate to move past it.

Craig squirmed, hands pressing against Adam’s shoulders. Adam surprised Craig by pulling him up into his arms for a kiss, holding him firmly as he sat up on the sofa. Craig held him back, a hand snaking around his neck to meet his hair. Adam buried his mouth in Craig’s neck, biting and sucking the skin and causing Craig to grab onto him tighter.

“Come to bed with me,” Adam growled into his neck, voice laced with lust.

Craig couldn’t think of a coherent response apart from an “Oh God” and a string of vowels as Adam somehow managed to stand up, scooping Craig into his arms.

Craig was deposited on the bed. He lay there gazing at Adam dreamily as he undressed and crawled onto the bed. Soon Adam was kneeling over Craig, hands tugging at Craig’s skirt, wanting to get him naked too. Adam wastes no time in sliding his fingers underneath the waistband, wanting to remove the last barrier of clothing. Craig squirmed, doing his best to help, wanting to be naked as well. Adam pressed against Craig when he was finally naked, nuzzling his neck again. Craig got a shock when he only felt one other foot, but then he remembered that Adam really did only have one foot, and he had actually seen Adam take his foot off before he climbed onto the bed and he really should be paying more attention to what Adam was – Adam growled low and deep as he bit down on Craig’s collar bone, causing Craig to cry out.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Craig growled back, wanting to roll Adam over and press him into the bed instead, sick of his teasing.

“It’ll be worth it when I get there, I promise,” Adam said, quick as anything as he nibbled on Craig’s nipples.

Craig lay there as Adam teased him, squirming at every touch. Adam was enjoying having a new body to play with and proceeded to mark it with bites, some hard enough Craig was certain they’d leave bruises. Adam was being an insufferable tease and Craig didn’t like it. Only he was allowed to be a tease and drive Chris mad with lust and frustration, something Craig always enjoyed doing, because when Chris finally snapped and dragged Craig away for a fuck, boy, was it worth it.

Craig was groaning in frustration by the time Adam was ready to fuck him. He’d had his hands tied to the bed (kinky bitch) as Adam teased him, so he was even more frustrated at not being able to move as Adam attacked his body with bites and kisses. Craig squirmed as Adam lubed him up and cried out when Adam slid down onto him. Craig strained against the rope, wanting to be free as Adam moved on him, slowly at first before speeding up, using friction to drive him mad.

Craig had no thought at all as Adam fucked him. The only thing he wanted was to come, and come hard. He could hear Adam panting above him, and Christ, he sounded so hot. Craig wanted so much to be able to touch him, to feel that hot body for himself, but he couldn’t, and he had to concede that made it all the more desirable, not being able to touch him. Indeed, Craig was so wired from Adam’s teasing that he didn’t take long to come, Adam not far behind him.

Craig lay there catching his breath as Adam moved off him and lay beside him perched on one arm. Adam caressed his cheek softly with the back of his hand, smiling down at him.

 

“Come and see me next time you’re in Melbourne. I’d like to meet up again,” Adam said as Craig hugged him later on. Both knew this was not a ‘fuck and stay the night’ arrangement, hence a cab was waiting for Craig outside.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Bring Hamish next time. I wanna play with him,” Craig said, checking his appearance one more time before he left.

“Sure. Gimme a call and I’ll see what we can manage,” Adam said.

Craig gave him a quick kiss before heading out to the cab and heading back to his hotel. He was surprised to find Chris already there waiting for him.

“Miss me that much, did you?” Craig said as he kicked his shoes off and sat down on the bed.

“No, just – it was a quiet night, that’s all. Where have you been?” Chris said.

“Got picked up, didn’t I?” Craig said with a half-smile, pulling the wig off. With nothing left to do but sleep, Craig began undressing, wanting to be out of his girls’ clothes.

“Seriously? Damn. I missed the whole thing. Who was it then?” Chris said.

“Just fucked Adam Hills,” Craig said, proud of his achievement as he threw his shirt away.

“Hillsy took you home? I wasn’t expecting you to have that much success. What you do, get him drunk and convince him to shag you?” Chris said, slightly bitter at Craig’s evening.

“Nah, he got drunk and thought I looked gorgeous. Didn’t twig who I was until I was back at his place. Then he really wanted me. I’m so fucking him again if I’m ever down here again,” Craig said, sliding out of the skirt at last.

“Good to know you had a good night. I can see he got a bit physical with you. You know I can see those bite marks, yeah?” Chris said.

“Yeah, he bites so well. I’m gonna shower. Wanna join me? Might be the only action you’ll get all night, you know,” Craig said, getting to his feet, giving Chris a seductive look.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Chris said wearily, desperate for a better way to end the night than simply going to bed unsatisfied.

“You always do, Chris,” Craig said with a smirk.


	2. Unfamiliar Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adam was off fucking Craig, what happened to Wil and Hamish?

Hamish stared across the table at Wil, who was doing a good job of getting much more spectacularly drunk than he was. Hamish had to stop looking at him. He always looked cute when he was drunk. He’d heard stories of Wil flirting with Adam when they were drunk, but Wil had never done so with him, so he figured he was probably safe. _But I don’t want to be safe_ , his mind immediately protested. _If Adam can play around, so can I._

With that, Hamish moved next to Wil, snuggling up against him. He was warm and giggly and drunk. Wil wrapped an arm around Hamish’s shoulder, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Tell me again why I need to be looked after tonight?” Hamish said.

“Cos Adam knows what’ll happen to you when you’re with me. An’ trust me, he’ll go mental if anything bad happens to you. So I get the honour of looking after his baby for him. That alright with you?” Wil said, still sounding gorgeous.

Hamish pouted. “I’m not a baby, Wil. I don’t need looking after. Why can’t I play around like he can?”

“Who said you weren’t allowed to play around with me?” Wil said, pondering turning to look at Hamish but deciding his body would not appreciate the sudden movement.

“So he can go out there and fuck anyone he wants, but all I get is you? I feel so hard done by,” Hamish said, half-faking his disappointment.

“You haven’t had me yet. Always wanted to, though, but he never let me. Was never allowed to touch you. Thinks you’re the most precious thing on earth. That’s why I’m lookin’ after you tonight,” Wil said.

Wil’s words jarred in Hamish’s mind. He frowned. It was not the reaction he had anticipated. “He won’t trust me with anyone else but you?” he said slowly.

“Only trusted you with me. Knew I’d keep all them drunken idiots away from you,” Wil said.

“You’re one of them drunken idiots, Wil,” Hamish said with a laugh.

“Not that drunk. Still coherent, aren’t I?” Wil said.

“Sort of. You’re cute when you’re pissed, you know,” Hamish said.

Wil grinned like an idiot and pulled Hamish close to him, wrapping his arms around him. “You gonna kiss me or what?” he murmured.

“Here? In the middle of a dingy pub?” Hamish smiled at the amusing image that created in his mind as he cuddled up to him.

“Why not? Don’t think I can move anywhere more private,” Wil admitted.

“I’m surprised you can move at all,” Hamish said, concealing a half-smile.

“Hey! M’not that drunk yet!”

“Prove to me you aren’t then.” Hamish sat up and met his glassy eyes.

“C’mon, I’m taking you home with me. Unless you like the idea of being fucked in a pub,” Wil said, in a rare moment of coherent decisiveness.

“Depends on who I’m fucking, doesn’t it?”

“Oh God, quit with the teasing already,” Wil begged, trying to pull Hamish close to him again. Hamish wriggled free and sat on the table instead, annoyingly out of reach. Wil’s hands grasped at empty air.

“Why? I like teasing you.” Hamish stared down at him, watching him trying to stand up. “Come on, I wanna play around, and you’re coming with me. How far do you think you can get, hmm?”

“‘S’far as you want me to go. ‘slong as I get to fuck you, though,” Wil said, trying to stop wobbling.

Hamish just laughed and wrapped an arm around Wil's shoulder as they staggered out of the pub together.

 

They caught a taxi home to Wil's place and did some more staggering before finally deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to move any further than the bed. Wil was beginning to sober up a little, while Hamish just snuggled up next to him.

“Hmm, you smell nice. C-can I? Can I see you?” Wil said, cupping his cheek lightly.

“See me? In what way? You're not actually blind drunk, are you?” Hamish said with a grin.

“Nah, not me. I dun get that drunk. I mean, you know. I want you, Hamish. Like, really want you. God, Adam's so lucky to have you. Lemme kiss you. Just once,” Wil said, running his tongue across his lips gently.

Hamish didn't reply. He stared into Wil's eyes, waiting for some sensible part of his mind to protest and stop him. Isn't that what usually happens in situations like this when you're about to betray your one true love? But that voice never came, and sick of waiting, Hamish decided to ignore it and kissed Wil.

A slow kiss soon quickened, and those hands began roaming. Hamish was surprised at what Wil was doing. He was clearly not Adam, and Wil seemed determined to make him realise this.

At some point, Hamish lost his shirt. He didn't care. Wil had rolled him onto his back as he leant over his chest, sucking and biting the skin to leave possessive red marks Adam would surely see the next morning. Hamish still wasn't sure if he was supposed to be proud of those marks or not.

Wil pinned him down, hands gripping his shoulders hard. Wil wasn't going to let this precious opportunity pass. He'd begged and begged for this one chance to be with Hamish and he wasn't going to waste it. He was also prepared to take things slowly for once. He kissed Hamish again, loving the way he tasted. He pulled away to look at his face, the reality of the situation still sinking in.

“God, you're beautiful, Hamish. I mean that. I almost don't want to touch you because I'm afraid of hurting you. Adam would kill me if I hurt you. Are you still okay with this? I mean, I wouldn't want to force you into anything,” Wil said, suddenly going all shy.

“Adam trusts you. That's good enough for me. Now are you going to get on with this? I'm not a fragile little man, you know. I won't break if you touch me,” Hamish said.

“Oh, Christ.” Wil had no more time to speak as Hamish pulled them into a kiss.

Hamish loved the careful attention Wil gave him. It was a different kind of delicacy that Adam gave him, and it was exquisite. Wil was worshipping him in the most tender and loving way that Hamish had ever experienced, even though Wil was still covering his skin with bite marks as he undressed them both.

As Wil progressed, Hamish noticed when what Wil was doing felt just like what Adam did. It seemed too much to be pure coincidence. Adam and Wil had slept together enough to pick up different techniques from each other. Hamish didn't mind at all. Perhaps it was the alcohol still affecting his mind, but it was when Wil did something different that Hamish was reminded he wasn't making out with Adam.

Hamish held him close as Wil attacked his neck. A hand slipped down Hamish's chest to his groin, making Hamish squeal. Wil was rather good at this, and Hamish wasn't sure just one night with Wil would be enough. His skin was burning with pleasure, and a stray finger slipping inside him made him squirm.

It was a long, slow fuck, full of the same passionate care that had fuelled Wil's actions before. Wil had his arms wrapped around Hamish's chest, holding him close as he thrust inside him. Hamish had never been fucked with such delicacy before, and the payout was worth it.

Hamish lay there in Wil's arms, finally ready for sleep. Wil gently kissed his neck, loving the way he felt in his arms. He wasn't sure he wanted to let him go. They snuggled close together in bed.

“Hmm, I think I want you to fuck me again,” Hamish murmured.

“You’d make me beg Adam again, just for you?” Wil said, running a hand through Hamish’s hair.

“I’d be there watching you. I reckon you’d look hot begging for sex.”

“You think I’d look hot doing anything.”

“Are you denying you’d look hot begging Adam for a fuck with me?”

“Maybe I am. Is that a problem?” Wil reached a hand down and scratched at his skin lightly as punishment.

“Depends on whether you do it wearing a thong and a corset.”

Wil cursed under his breath. Adam really hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d told Hamish about all Wil’s kinks. “Fuck you and your corsets. Maybe you’re not worth a second go after all.”

“I think it’ll take more than one pathetic insult to wean you off me.” Hamish smiled, knowing he had him beaten.

“This may be true, but you’re still mine tonight, so I can tell Adam all about how naughty you’ve been tomorrow,” Wil said.

“For which he’ll praise me. Do try and keep up, Wil.”

Wil decided it was better not to fight. He pulled Hamish into a deep kiss and made do with the time he had left.

 

Wil still had his fingers meshed with Hamish’s long after Hamish had fallen asleep. But then Wil wasn’t asleep. His evening with Hamish was over. Tomorrow, Adam would come and claim Hamish back again and thank him for looking after him. They’d trade filthy stories over a few beers, and Wil would have to sit in silence and pretend his heart didn’t care.


	3. One Last Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig goes to Melbourne again to hook up with Adam and Hamish, and does his best to leave Hamish whimpering with need.

Craig did indeed call Adam when he was next able to sneak a flight down to Melbourne. He loved how convenient it was to be able to fly back to Sydney afterwards and only be away one day, though he might stay one night if he got too drunk. He'd waited til he got to his hotel room before he called.

“Hey, Adam. Guess where I am?” Craig purred after Adam answered. He lay on his bed on his stomach, amusing himself by mocking the late-night phone sex line ads he’d seen. He decided that mocking sex was almost as fun as the act itself, and he felt Adam needed to be put in the mood.

“Did you come to Melbourne again?” Adam said, doing his best to hide his amusement.

“Maybe. Why? Want me to dress up for you again?” Craig said.

“You did come to Melbourne again, you little minx,” Adam said, happy at that thought.

“I'm right here, waiting for you. Should I come to you or should you come to me, I wonder?” Craig said.

“Come to me. I'll have a beer or three waiting for you. You dressing up for me again?” Adam said eagerly.

“Yeah, of course. That's half the reason I came,” Craig said with a smirk Adam couldn't see.

“What was the other half?” Adam said.

“Fucking you, of course,” Craig said.

“Actually, I've got a better idea. I'll take you out for dinner tonight all dressed up, then take you home and let Hamish ravish you. He did express his disappointment at missing out last time you were here,” Adam said.

“He was busy fucking Wil from what I heard,” Craig said. “I didn't know you'd turned him into a slut like you.”

“He's not one for sleeping around, I know, but we'd agreed on it, and I didn't trust anyone else to look after him. He didn't really want to fuck around that night, so Wil offered to look after him so no one else claimed him while I wasn't watching. When I told him what I'd got up to, he was slightly hurt he'd missed out. He does fancy you, even if I can never get him to admit it,” Adam said.

“Well, he is rather cute. How old is he again, Adam?” Craig said.

“Old enough. It’s not like he’s 17 or anything,” Adam said.

“You really should learn to not sound quite so indignant when answering that question, you know,” Craig said.

“Sorry, I suppose I’m just used to having to answer that seriously. For some reason, it’s an age difference some people are touchy about, even though Hamish is quite capable of looking after himself,” Adam said.

“I think we need to stop talking so I can get dressed for you. I’ve just arrived, you know. Pick me up in an hour?” Craig said.

“Yeah, sure. Where are you staying anyway? Same as before?” Adam said.

“Yeah. Same as before. Bring Hamish,” Craig said.

“I was planning to,” Adam said.

“I hope he likes kink. I’ve brought some toys with me,” Craig said.

“He’s with me. Of course he likes kink. Well. Certain kinks. I’ll show you them later,” Adam said.

“Excellent. Seeya soon,” Craig said.

“See you later. Hey, what should we call you as a girl?” Adam said.

“Chloe. I’ll do better with my voice this time, since I’m not planning to get drunk until I’m back at your place,” Craig said.

“Good girl. Hey, bring the toys with you. It’ll save going back for them later,” Adam said.

“Okay. Will do. Now, I’m really going this time. I need to get dressed,” Craig said with a laugh.

“Okay then. I’ll see you in an hour or so,” Adam said.

Craig hung up at last and rolled onto his back, grinning widely. That had been far too easy. Maybe he’d have to come back again if tonight went exceedingly well. He’d evaluate that after he’d fucked Hamish.

Craig wasted little time in resting before getting to his feet. He set his case on the bed and pulled out his outfit, lying each piece carefully on the bed as he prepared. He’d picked out a longer dress this time, wanting it to disguise his legs somewhat. He’d also brought a shawl with him in case he got cold and so he could wrap his arms in it to avoid being caught. Craig had spent a lot of time thinking about this. He wanted to test his passing abilities independent of any bets with Chris. This drag thing was giving him a renewed sense of his own virility and vanity. My God he was gorgeous.

He showered before dressing, carefully arranging his clothes and his hair and his make-up until he was satisfied with his appearance. He had to pass perfectly. He wasn’t going to be in a pub full of drunken men who wouldn’t know the difference. This was a proper public appearance and it had to work. He’d been practicing all week, making sure his mannerisms were perfect, that his voice was at a good pitch, that his vocab was right. Craig thought this was an extraordinary amount of effort for a threesome, but hey, Craig was nothing if not vain, and if Adam wanted drag again, it was going to be damned perfect.

Reception rang when Adam and Hamish arrived and Craig headed down to the lobby. He felt more confident in heels now and knew how to walk in them. He glanced at the receptionist’s face as he passed, now seemingly a woman, as he mentioned he’d probably be out all night and back in the morning and not to wait up for him, he said, giving the confused girl a sly wink.

He sauntered over to Adam and Hamish and embraced them both, pleased to see them. Hamish looked at him, incredulous. He hadn’t expected Craig to look as good as he did.

“Are you sure that’s Craig? Looks too good to be Craig,” Hamish said, peering at Craig.

“Oh, it’s me alright. I’ll prove it to you later,” Craig said, lowering his voice as he brushed a hand over Hamish’s arm.

Hamish yelped. Craig was definitely far too good at this. “Can’t we just skip dinner? I’m not sure I can concentrate that long.”

“You will, or I’ll make you. Come on. Let’s go. I’m starving,” Adam said.

Taking both arms offered, Craig pranced off between them as they escorted him out to Adam’s car.

 

The restaurant wasn’t cheap, nor was it hideously expensive. Adam had picked a place that served a good meal over anything else, and this was one of his reliable best. Adam had managed to reserve a table for them and they were ushered in and seated as the waiter offered them menus. Craig caught the slightly confused look the waiter gave him as he held the chair out for him.

“This place is charming, isn’t it? Anything you’d recommend?” Craig said, slipping into his female role instantly.

“Oh, anything here’s good. They do lamb really well here. So yeah. Take your pick,” Adam said.

“Oh, wait, you’ll never guess who I’ve just spotted in the corner over there,” Craig said, looking up from his menu as he took in the restaurant.

“Hmm? Who’s there?” Adam said, going to look over his shoulder.

“Andrew and Cam. Little whore. He had to decide to go away for the weekend the same as me. And to see Cam again. My, they do look close, don’t they? Figure they’ll be doing the same thing we will this evening?” Craig said, watching them sit together as Cam rested a hand on Andrew’s arm as they talked.

“Huh. I didn’t know they were still together,” Adam said, spotting them.

“Neither did I. Maybe they’re just catching up,” Craig said.

“Do they look like they’re just catching up? You can’t see what their legs are doing from where you’re sitting,” Hamish said.

“You sly old dog, Andrew. I’ll be sure to pester him about it when we get back to Sydney,” Craig said.

 

Craig spend the entire evening watching Andrew and Cam, just so he had something to hold over him when he got back. Dinner was indeed delicious, though, and Adam and Hamish made great company. Adam let him know when his guise was slipping and Craig corrected himself. He appreciated that. He still needed to get used to doing this in public. He couldn’t help giving Andrew a sly glance as he passed their table on the way to the bathroom though. Craig had decided to use the women’s, because he really didn’t feel like getting beaten up for being a freak in the men’s. And cubicles meant no one was any wiser about his genitals, which suited him.

Craig was too preoccupied with his performance to notice Andrew and Cam whispering and gesturing as he passed again, Andrew finally recognising him beneath all the clothes, make-up and the wig. Andrew decided to make his own subtle gesture of recognition as they left, just to get one over Craig. There was no way Craig didn’t know he was there. He needed to remind him he could do his own taunting when they got back. At least Andrew hadn’t gone out in drag.

Andrew never got his chance, though. Craig and his companions left soon after and Cam wouldn’t let Andrew go and cause a scene, just for some petty competition between them. Andrew agreed, because deep down, causing a scene was not on his list of priorities. He made do with merely watching Craig go and blow a kiss in his direction as he linked arms with Adam.

 

Craig was well pleased with his performance. Apart from one or two confused looks, he’d passed most of the time. His ego was glowing with pride. Of course it could’ve all been a fluke, but that would take away from his victory, and he couldn’t allow that. He let Adam lead him back to the car to take them all home. Hamish and Craig sat in the back of the car, Hamish snuggling up to him as he tried to resist the urge to touch him. His resistance lasted all of five seconds before Craig brought him into a kiss and broke the sexual tension.

Adam glanced in the mirror back at them and smiled. He’d hoped that would happen. Craig was being rather accommodating, spreading his legs to allow Hamish to touch him.

“Oi, don’t get too carried away. Save it for when we get home,” Adam said.

Craig pulled Hamish close and licked his cheek. “My, you are pliant, aren’t you?”

“Pliant? Why am I pliant?” Hamish said.

“Because you’re not resisting me at all. Are you sure you’re the one to dom me tonight?” Craig murmured into Hamish’s ear as a hand trailed down his arm.

Hamish swallowed. He wasn’t anticipating Craig’s dominance.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re mine tonight, sweet thing,” Craig murmured, licking his cheek again.

Hamish had no chance to reply. Craig kissed him again, wanting to draw out his teasing for the rest of the journey home. Adam glanced at them again and smirked. He had tried to tell Hamish that Craig wouldn’t be an easy conquest.

 

By the time they arrived back at Adam’s place, Craig and Hamish were half undressed and completely horny. Adam whacked them both across the head to rouse them enough to move from the car to the flat. Craig guarded his bag of toys possessively, not allowing Hamish to see what was inside. He wanted to surprise him.

Hamish and Craig finished their undressing once they got inside, pinned together tightly. Adam followed them lazily, letting them have their fun.

Craig had Hamish pinned to the bed soon enough. Hamish wriggled beneath him, pretending to struggle free. Craig leaned in close to his ear.

“Adam tells me you love being bitten. Shall we test this theory?” Craig said before biting down hard on Hamish’s collar bone.

Hamish yelped and pushed against Craig’s chest, not expecting him to bite so hard. “Fuck, Jesus, not so hard!”

Craig licked the wound tenderly, silently apologetic. His next bite was softer and the gasping noises Hamish was making seemed to indicate this was better. Adam slid onto the bed and lay beside Hamish, looking down at Craig.

“This is how you do it, Craig,” Adam said, leaning down to bite Hamish’s chest, licking the wound enough to elicit pleasurable noises from Hamish.

“I think we need to tie him up first. Then you can teach me how to make him scream,” Craig said.

“I like the way you think. Go get your bag of toys then. I’ll keep him busy,” Adam said.

Craig and Adam exchanged a quick kiss before Craig went to fetch his bag, bring it back to the bed as he fished out some cuffs and some rope and handing them to Adam.

“I think that’ll do the trick for the moment,” Craig said.

“Perfect. Let’s get you all tied up then,” Adam said.

Hamish struggled, drawing out his freedom in pretend rebellion, before he finally settled and gave in. He watched curiously as his wrists and ankles were secured. He wondered what they had in store for him. Hamish had some idea that Adam and Craig had discussed this before and somehow knew what they were doing.

“So, should we teach the slave some manners, hmm?” Adam said.

“I think so. He shouldn’t struggle like that, disobeying his masters. We need to teach him to obey,” Craig said, tutting at Hamish, who stuck his tongue out immaturely as a reply.

Craig buried his face in his neck, biting hard, a hand gripping his shoulder. Adam attacked his chest, sucking his nipples and twisting his tongue around them. Hamish was feeling both exceedingly happy and incredibly frustrated. He knew Adam was good at teasing, but Craig was keeping up with him, and the combination of them both reduced Hamish to orgasm far quicker than he had anticipated, especially when they both knelt between his legs and began to suck him.

The sex that followed was just as taunting as Craig fucked him hard while Adam kissed him. Sure, this wasn’t quite how Hamish had wanted the evening to go, but he had little to complain about when Craig was thrusting inside him, hitting his prostate every single time.

Craig, to his credit, was trying to wring every last drop of pleasure out of Hamish. The man was adorable and Craig decided he needed a good hard Reucassel shagging to blow his mind away. Then maybe he’d get to come back and do this again.

Hamish was in no hurry to be let out of his restraints once they were done. Adam untied the ropes, but Hamish quite liked the cuffs. They were very comfortable, and Craig had a scarf in his bag that he was using to tie one arm to various objects to drive him even crazier.

Eventually, they settled down to sleep, Hamish curled in between Craig and Adam, still wearing the cuffs. Biting and teasing gave way to tender kisses and gentle caressing, and soon Hamish drifted off to sleep in their arms. Adam and Craig shared a kiss before settling down to sleep, silently determined to organise this again.

 

Craig left at half past nine, catching a cab back to his hotel. His bag had also contained a spare change of clothes for him to travel home in. It was easier than being made up as a girl again in the morning when he’d just have to wash when he got back to his room. Hamish had looked fucking wanton as he left. Craig thought this was a good sign he’d be invited back soon.

On the way, Craig called Andrew, just to see how he was. Craig woke him and tauntingly asked him if he had enjoyed his dinner last night. Andrew swore at him, Cam woke and threw him an empty insult and then the phone went dead. Craig smirked. Andrew was clearly getting another fuck for his troubles. Craig was less jealous about that than he thought he should be. He sent him some filthy texts anyway, just for an extra insult. Never let it be said Andrew had the last word.

Craig glanced at the receptionist as he arrived back again, smirking at her as she stared at him, clearly not sure what he was anymore. Craig got to his room and showered, deciding on one final present for Hamish, something he’d checked with Adam well before he’d arrived to make sure it would work.

When Hamish received the video, he sent Craig an abusively hot text in reply before he dragged Adam off for a fuck, needing to get rid of the lust Craig had so helpfully induced.

Craig sat on the plane as he read it again and laughed. He had been right. Hamish had been too damn easy and Craig wanted to try his luck again. Maybe one day Hamish would dom Craig, but it wouldn’t be any time soon.


End file.
